


Июльский полдень золотой

by Viintra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viintra/pseuds/Viintra
Summary: Редко случается такое, что раны лечат те, кто их нанесли. Эта история не нарушает данной традиции.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам заявки 016-11-12 в 15:19 на WTF IronWinter 2017: "Очень хочется нестандартную соулмейт-АУшку. По меткам выходит, что парой Баки должен быть Стив, парой Тони – кто-нибудь откровенно неприятный (например, Обадайя, Мария Хилл или та журналистка), но Баки и Тони любят друг друга и кладут хуй на метки и на мнение окружающих. Обязательно ХЭ»

К триумфальному возвращению изгнанников из Ваканды Тони почти не прикладывает рук, так, лишь чуть-чуть толкает махину СМИ в нужную колею, остальное делают за него. Глянцевые журналы, газетные развороты, ток-шоу: — все кричит об истории истинной любви, прошедшей сквозь века. Слова «истинная любовь» чаще всего пишут заглавными буквами, вероятно, намекая на размер, точнее, огромность этого чувства. Опра называет Стивена Роджерса и Джеймса Барнса «нашими предназначенными», имея в виду всю американскую нацию, а может и не только. Черт ее знает, о чем она на самом деле думает, когда смаргивает слезы счастья на камеру.

Тони никогда не сомневался в том, что мир — удивительное место, просто удивляться можно по разным поводам, и не всегда приятным. Вчера толпа скандировала: «Капитан Америка — предатель!» — сегодня он снова гордость страны. Разве не странно: стоило рассказать, что Капитан Америка влюблен; и все, что он хотел, это вернуть свою родственную душу, как он уже не преступник, укрывающий террориста, а рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, спасающий принцессу? И внезапно, как по волшебству, все остальные беглецы прощены, словно их коснулось божье благословение.

Соковийский договор по-прежнему висит дамокловым мечом над каждым из них. Мертвых не вернуть, войны продолжаются. Мстители избегают смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
Но на публике история расцветает сложными узорами, похожими на цветочный рисунок многоярусных клумб. На публике они улыбаются, уверяют себя и друг друга, что теперь-то все будет хорошо.

На публике Тони при виде Барнса раскидывает руки в совершенно недвусмысленном жесте. Стив каменеет, а Тони смотрит на его предназначенного и не может насмотреться. Думает с жутким злым восторгом: «Дай мне повод».  
Барнс чисто выбрит, аккуратно одет, нижняя пухлая губа блестит, словно натертая воском, рукав кожаной куртки трогательно заправлен в карман. Он делает какое-то неуверенное движение назад, но почти сразу приобнимает Тони одной рукой. На секунду, но Тони ее хватает, чтобы потянуться на носочках и шепнуть: «С возвращением на Родину, Солдат». Хватает, чтобы поймать короткую судорогу мышц.

Вернувшиеся Мстители переезжают в Башню. При других обстоятельствах этого никогда бы не произошло, но сейчас им не оставляют выбора: внимание правительства и спецслужб слишком плотное. Жизнь в Башне — завуалированный домашний арест, по крайней мере, пока не закончатся слушания по пересмотру соглашения. Роджерс и Барнс теперь всегда в досягаемости пары этажей. Остальные? Как-то смазались, потерялись, как первый слой краски на живописном полотне.

Говорят, любовь движет миром. Тони готов принять это на веру, но в бункере встать с колен его заставила не она.

Первые дни все они избегают друг друга: палачи и жертвы, преданные и предавшие. Одному Вижену одинаково интересны люди и неинтересны их частные проблемы.

Тони делает усилие, напоминает себе двигаться. Утром приходит на общую кухню позавтракать, днем — в гостиную поработать с документами, вечером там же посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Постепенно подтягиваются остальные. Разговаривать все еще особо не о чем, но от молчания больше не закладывает уши.

Поговорить о случившемся приходит только Роджерс. Тони слушает его, прислонившись спиной к стене: ноги его не держат. Половина слов — белый снежный шум. Вьюга. У Тони в кармане брюк телефон, который так и не был использован. Он носит его с собой, иногда проверяя: не потерял ли? Прослеживает пальцами швы в дешевом пластике. Когда Роджерс замолкает, Тони хлопает его по плечу: «Брось, Кэп, пусть прошлое хоронит своих мертвецов». Роджерс болезненно и светло улыбается. Он не понимает, он думает, что прощен.

За панорамными окнами Башни — лето. Внутри Башни кондиционеры разносят зимний холод.

Барнс вылезает на общую кухню где-то через неделю, Тони не ждал его появления так скоро, думал, тот будет отсиживаться в недрах своих комнат гораздо дольше. Тони бездумно листает новостную ленту на планшете, допивает смузи из яблока, петрушки и сырых белков. От твердой пищи его тошнит.  
Барнс говорит: «Доброе утро».  
На нем серая футболка, серые домашние штаны, волосы завязаны в пучок. У него удивительно чистое лицо, светлая кожа, яркие губы, темно-синие глаза — редкий типаж. Он выглядит очень молодым. Невинным. Тони думает, если бы предназначенным Роджерса был какой-нибудь рыжеватый толстячок или девица с кривыми зубами, толпа так же писалась бы от восторга? А сам Роджерс? Но говорит, конечно, другое:  
— Доброе? Это убийственное утро: в нем есть ты.  
Барнс обходит стол, за которым сидит Тони, вытаскивает из холодильника упаковку яиц и бутылку молока, открывает пару ящиков и только потом говорит:  
— А венчик у тебя где?  
Барнс смотрит на Тони, Тони смотрит на Барнса. Барнс пожимает плечами:  
— Хочу сделать омлет, оправдать твои слова массовым геноцидом нерожденных цыплят.  
— Твой тупой юмор меня тоже убивает. Может, и мне тебя чем-нибудь поубивать для равновесия, — задумчиво предлагает Тони.  
— Поубиваться об меня, ты хотел сказать?  
Тони зло улыбается. Представляет себе гроб с телом сержанта Джеймса Барнса, Роджерса в трауре. Тони никогда не видел его плачущим. Но в такой ситуации и его должно пробить, разве нет? Будет цепляться за гроб, может даже, опустится на колени: с колен удобнее собирать себя, разорванного на миллиарды ледяных игл.  
— Не наплевать ли тебе на мою мотивацию?  
Барнс, наконец, находит венчик и начинает взбивать яичную смесь.  
— Не поспоришь. Только так выходит, что у тебя — фора, а у меня — одна рука.  
— Смотрю, в твоей картине мира понятие стыда отсутствует как таковое. Я восхищен.  
— Пару минут назад ты меня вещью назвал. У нас, у вещей, стыд не в чести.  
— Так ты Роджерсу надувную куклу заменяешь? Или что-то… поменьше?  
— А не закрыл бы ты… — Барнс осекается, наклоняет голову, словно прислушивается к чему-то.

Барнс стоит так близко, что Тони видит его зрачки. Вблизи понятно, почему его глаза отливают такой редкой темной, почти индиговой синевой: из-за широкого, в половину радужки, зрачка. А еще вблизи видно, что кожа на его лице имеет сероватый налет, под глазами лиловые тени, губы обметаны по краю. Ни юности, ни невинности. Так-то.  
Роджерс входит на кухню, и взгляд его сразу прикипает к Барнсу. Тони все время забывает про связь, понятно, почему, но все равно досадно. Так досадно, что, когда Роджерс обращается к нему, он делится ей щедро, хотя обещал себе, и не раз, что ничего личного больше в их отношения не внесет. Никогда.

— Что происходит, Тони? — У Роджерса морщинки между бровей: две маленькие линии, одна короче другой. Должны бы придавать ему сварливый вид, но нет, только краше делают.

— Спрашиваешь меня, Кэп? Какое доверие! Боюсь не оправдать. Врать, конечно, не стану, но могу ведь сказать не все. Или промолчать, чего доброго.

Тони встает из-за стола, протискивается мимо Барнса и уходит. В лифте его догоняет тот факт, что он позволил Барнсу подойти к себе на расстояние удара и даже не заметил. Но ответ находит только ночью, когда ворочаясь в кровати, то скидывает одеяло на пол, то возвращает его обратно: Барнс пахнет металлом. Единственный запах безопасности, который Тони знает.

На следующий день Тони слоняется по мастерской, ждет, когда Роджерс придет выговаривать ему за недостойное поведение или трагично молчать, —вариантов много. У Тони готов универсальный ответ, грязный и острый, просто язык прижигает. Но никто не приходит. Он пьет кофе, разговаривает с терапевтом Роуди, заканчивает схему коленного сочленения новой брони, потом ожидание его достает, и он берет в руки гаечный ключ.  
ПЯТНИЦА окликает его дважды, сообщая, что за дверью посетитель.

За стеклянной стеной Барнс внимательно рассматривает электронный замок, словно прикидывает, сможет ли взломать. Тони знает, что нет, а вот стену разбить — вполне. Дверь открывается. Барнс входит, как школьница на выпускной бал: был бы подол, придержал бы руками. Тони думает, что им обоим, видимо, отморозило инстинкт самосохранения.  
— Ты безумнее Алисы, Барнс.  
— Почему Алисы, а не Шляпника?  
— О, ты ловишь отсылки, надо же. — Тони отсоединяет от мотоцикла колесо, и тут же забывает, что хотел сделать с ним дальше.  
— Льюис Кэрролл даже для меня классика. Или ты думаешь, печатный станок тоже изобрели Старки?  
— Я не был уверен в том, ходил ли ты в школу. Ну, знаешь, может, на обед тебе давали луковицу, а уроки вел сверчок.  
— То Алиса, то Пиноккио… Когда дойдешь до Рапунцель, я сброшу тебе косу из окна. — Барнс говорит негромко, двигается тихо, стараясь не заходить Тони за спину, пока осматривает мастерскую. Тони не то чтобы благодарен за это, просто, менее раздражен, чем мог бы. Наверное.  
— Остановимся на Алисе, хотя Кэрролла я в детстве не любил. Не понимал, зачем математик тратит время на ерунду. В колледже перечитал заново, и, как говорится, многое мне открылось. Я как раз сдавал термодинамику, и больше всего меня в ней интриговала энтропия. Потрясающая вещь, если подумать. Мера необратимого рассеивания энергии. Черепки расколовшейся вазы не склеятся в чайную чашку, рассыпанные листы бумаги не соберутся в роман. Галактики на немыслимой скорости разбегаются от центра Вселенной, и нет силы, которая обратила бы этот бег. А вся королевская конница, и вся королевская рать…  
— Не может Шалтая, не может Болтая…  
— Шалтая-Болтая собрать! — Тони выпрямляется и отбрасывает тряпку, которой вытирал руки. — Вижу, мы понимаем друг друга. Тогда тем более непонятно, зачем ты сюда приперся?  
—Из-за руки. — Барнс поводит плечом с культей, на нем рубашка поверх майки, из оторванного рукава выглядывает черный край бандажа.  
— Ты серьезно? Выводишь наглость на инфернальный уровень? С чего ты взял, что есть хоть один шанс на мое согласие?  
— Я всю ночь думал, что могу тебе предложить взамен, — Барнс смотрит куда-то в угол на нагромождение проводов, и весь он какой-то сумрачный, почти монохромный.  
Тони предполагает, что знает, почему: рядом с совершенством Роджерса все изъяны приобретают невиданный масштаб. Наверное, не сладко быть хромой собачкой Капитана Америки.  
— И что надумал?  
— Что не мне предлагать.  
— Ого, безумная Алиса еще может рассуждать здраво! Приятная неожиданность. — Тони подтаскивает поближе сканер, подвешенный на рельсу, и указывает на стул. — Сядь здесь. Рубашку сними.  
Барнс без промедления стаскивает рубашку, садится, куда сказали. Со стыдом и страхом, как и с наглостью, по мнению Тони, у него проблем нет. Барнс покашливает, привлекая внимание:  
— Что ты хочешь взамен?  
— Я задам тебе десять вопросов о Стивене Роджерсе, а ты ответишь. Как только соврешь, наш маленький клуб душевного эксгибиционизма прекратит свое существование.  
Барнс не удивляется, не возмущается, хотя должен был. Еще мог бы встать и уйти. Молча. Тоже вариант.  
— Три вопроса.  
— Да мы словно в сказке, — восхищается Тони, — такой, знаешь, с людоедами, драконами и Бармаглотом.  
— Без Бармаглота никуда, — соглашается Барнс. — Не стоит и начинать.

Они расходятся через полчаса. Тони отключает сканер, идет в дальний угол мастерской. Вытаскивает контейнер с оторванной металлической рукой, долго сидит перед столом, на котором она лежит, отталкивается от столешницы, и стул вращается, вращается и вращается вместе с ним, вместе с миром вокруг. Потом берет и прикладывает стальные пальцы к своей шее, они теплые, словно хранят память обо всех прикосновениях. Тони хочется блевать и плакать. Он не делает ни того, ни другого.

Первый вопрос, который Тони задает Барнсу, удивляет его самого. Собирался он спросить о Роджерсе, о том, как они познакомились. Может, немного поглумиться над их «босоногим» детством. А спрашивает:  
— Когда ты добровольцем ушел на войну, ты ведь уже знал своего предназначенного, как ты… как ты смог его оставить?  
Тони проводит пальцами по неровному краю остатков протеза, думает, что его придется срезать. На лицо Барнса он смотреть избегает, и так знает, что наверняка его глаза сейчас прищуриваются, а уголок рта дергается в замешательстве.  
— Я хотел стать военным, шла война, какие еще могли быть варианты? Оставить семью и Стива было трудно, но люди делают это постоянно. Как они отпускают детей гулять? Друзей на работу в другие страны? Ты сам…  
Он замолкает, и Тони вынужден поднять голову:  
— Что я сам?  
— Мисс Поттс не часто здесь бывает, — неловко говорит Барнс.  
Тони неверяще смеется:  
— Ты не знаешь? Роджерс тебе не сказал? У меня нет марки. Не было никогда. Марок не бывает у психопатов, социопатов, маньяков и безумцев.  
— У Эйнштейна не было, у Чайковского. — Барнс придвигается к нему со сложным выражением лица, что-то вроде озадаченности. Озабоченности?  
— Все-то ты знаешь, — цокает Тони языком. — Да, у гениев меток не бывает тоже. Папа так боялся, что из меня вырастет второй Адольф, что я до школы не знал, что есть книжки без формул и уравнений. Еще папа вместо сказок читал мне биографию Капитана Америки и апостолов его. Ты там был, конечно. Куда же без тебя? Так вот: домашнее обучение, школа за семь лет, МИТ за три, две докторские вместо бейсбола и рождественских носков.  
Столько усилий, и в результате вот он — я.  
— Свободен от всех цепей, — озвучивает непроизнесенные слова Барнс.  
Тони бросает инструменты на поддон, стягивает перчатки. Смотрит Барнсу в глаза.  
— А ты мстительный. — И добавляет: — Это такое облегчение.

Работа над рукой движется медленно: Тони с трудом заставляет себя сесть за расчеты, не то что прикоснуться к стальному каркасу. Да и свободного времени у него не так много: Росс, соглашения, компания. Что-то все время «горит» и требует внимания. Но, когда он спускается в мастерскую, то знает, что хоть на полчаса, но Барнс придет. Тот никогда не торопит, не спрашивает: «Когда?», « Долго ли еще?» И главное —«зачем?»  
Тони иногда думает, что это какой-то извращенный инстинкт жертвы, не может же он не понимать, почему Тони действительно позволят ему быть рядом.

Еще пару недель назад у Тони были сотни вопросов, которые он собирался задать Барнсу, но время идет, а дальше первого они не продвинулись. Может быть, дело в том, как быстро Барнс согласился, — вся прелесть обмена сейчас кажется обманкой. То, что Тони хочет спросить на самом деле, он все равно никогда себе не позволит. Хотя абсолютно точно уверен, что Барнс не расскажет об этом никому. Эта уверенность тоже сродни инстинкту, но какому, — на этот раз неизвестно.

Еще через несколько дней Тони засыпает рядом с Барнсом.

Они сидят на диване перед телевизионной панелью, Тони раскрывает подход к плечевому суставу оторванной руки. Аккуратно и осторожно, возможно, даже с избыточной деликатностью. Его собственные наращенные ребра отдают фантомной болью при каждом движении.  
Лампа на гибком штативе высвечивает провода и микро-шарниры, зашлифованный круг искусственной кости, темные сгустки гелевого раствора. Видеть это неприятно. Болезненно. Синтез техники и бионики на деле довольно грязная штука. Барнс сонно смотрит в экран, чуть наклонившись вперед, его футболка сзади мокрая вдоль позвоночника. У Тони сводит лопатки от сырой прохлады. Во всем этом есть какая-то неправильность, подвох.  
— Я мог бы воткнуть тебе отвертку в глаз, — задумчиво говорит Тони, — при определенных условиях я бы успел.  
— Ага, — невнятно соглашается Барнс.  
Тони злится, конечно, но на расстоянии это не требовало таких усилий, как сейчас. Тони не любит тратить ресурсы без должной отдачи. Он убирает инструменты, закрывает плечо стерильными салфетками и надевает бандаж, движения привычные, словно Тони делает так каждый вечер.  
Барнс даже головы не поворачивает.  
Тони запускает кофемашину, когда Барнс спрашивает:  
— Это правда, что ты пытался украсть фламинго?  
— Фактически это не было кражей. Отец еще до моего рождения купил Бернарда, но потом Джарвис уговорил его отдать бедную птицу в зоопарк, а чтобы тот не скучал в разлуке, привез ему Бернардину, и они резво наплодили бернардят. В двадцать, не иначе как под кислотой, мне пришла в голову идея возродить традиции Юга: построить особняк в колониальном стиле, собрать рабов из металлолома и напустить в сад павлинов. Но павлинов я терпеть не мог, поэтому выбор был очевиден.  
— Тебя поймали?  
— Конечно. Я свалился в аквариум с тюленями. Они меня почти усыновили, когда сбежалась охрана.  
— Знаешь, может быть, идея с отверткой была не так уж плоха. — Барнс говорит совсем тихо, но Тони слышит. От каждого слова в чашке с кофе идут круги, как при сейсмической угрозе.  
— Мои идеи, как фламинго, — безнадежно шепчет Тони.  
— Что?  
— То, что иногда они мне самому нахрен не сдались.  
Когда Тони возвращается на диван, Барнс спит, съехав головой на подлокотник. Тони с минуту раздумывает, не спихнуть ли его на пол, а потом закрывает глаза. Просыпается он через шесть часов, один, укрытый чем попало, с чехлом от протеза вместо подушки.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты снял майку, — говорит на следующий день Тони. В самом начале возможность раздеть Барнса будоражила кровь, и дело не том, что хотелось попялиться на обнаженное тело, а в том, что так марка, спрятанная под одеждой, окажется на виду. Сейчас Тони одновременно хочет и не хочет видеть ее, это путает, усиливает душевный раздрай.  
Барнс кивает, раздевается, не поднимая глаз. У него над сердцем метка, вернее то, что от нее осталось: искореженный, частично уничтоженный рисунок, весь смазанный и обугленный по краям, — уродство редкостное. Тони даже дышать перестает, такого он не ожидал.  
— Это ГИДРА?  
— Пытались убрать совсем, но до конца не вышло. — Барнс отвечает спокойно, без запинки, словно не рассказывает о чем-то ужасающем, о чем-то из области ночных кошмаров.  
— У Сти… у Роджерса такое же?  
— Тебя что-то, кроме него, вообще интересует?  
— А тебя? — Огрызается Тони, от неожиданности забывая соврать.  
— Да. — Барнс смотрит на него в упор, а потом зажимает пальцами переносицу и вдруг начинает смеяться. — Когда я встретил Стива, я эту метку терпеть не мог. Стив мне нравился, он был не созвездие добродетелей, конечно, как его сейчас малюют, но он был из хороших парней. Я гордился нашей дружбой, только вот, когда нас видели вместе, все вокруг шептали, что понятно, почему я с ним, — мы же связаны. Словно, если бы не метка, я прошел бы мимо. Словно мы сами по себе, наши решения ничего не значили. Но я бы и без метки протянул ему руку.  
— Ну и к чему был этот экскурс в прошлое?  
— К тому, что мне плевать, что ты не отмеченный. Хватит из этого трагедию делать.  
— Во-первых, иди на хер. Во-вторых, на хер мне твоя рука. В-третьих, на современном сленге таких, как я называют «пустышки». И знаешь, почему? Потому что, как еще назвать человека, который не способен почувствовать чужую боль или радость, как свою?  
Барнс вытягивает руку и хватает Тони за воротник модного джемпера, подтягивает к себе и целует. Губы у него жесткие, поцелуй грубый, без малейших изысков. Тони возбуждается за секунду, так бывает, когда тебя воротит о кого-то до черных пятен в глазах, а потом тебе снится грязный секс с его участием, — и тошно до приторности и сладостно до тошноты.  
Тони не помнит, как они отходят друг от друга, память об этом стерта краткосрочной амнезией. Надо бы броню надеть и что-то сделать со всем этим, но Тони горбится над рабочим столом и не может себя заставить рукой пошевелить. Весь рот горит, как после глотка ледяной воды.  
— Ну и где на мне написано: «Съешь меня. Выпей меня?»  
— А где написано на мне: «Годен для опытов»? Да ладно, Старк, ты за все это время ни черта не сделал с протезом!  
У Тони болят шрамы на груди. Или это сердце? Он отталкивается руками от стола и резко поворачивается:  
— Второй вопрос: Зачем ты сюда заявился в тот первый раз? И не пудри мне мозги про руку!  
— Потому что знал, что это единственное место, куда Стив…  
— …не придет. — Тони выдыхает, медленно-медленно, беззвучно. Осознает.  
Барнс хлопает ладонью по бедру, и этот звук, как выстрел. Чертыхается сквозь зубы и идет к двери. Сбегает.  
Тони разжевывает таблетку нитроглицерина. Должно стать лучше, а не становится.

Роджерс ловит его в коридорах ЩИТа. Ну как ловит? Окликает по имени, и Тони замирает, лотовой женой, оглянувшись. Солнце подсвечивает Роджерса со спины, пробивает его насквозь, не оставляя теней. Говорят, красота относительна, но свет — всегда свет.  
— Тони, — Роджерс протягивает ему папку, потом, опомнившись, ищет глазами, куда бы ее положить, — надо, чтобы ты прочел. Мы внесли правки в пятый пункт.  
Тони неопределенно машет ладонью:  
— Я видел. И мне удобнее читать с экрана.  
— Есть замечания?  
— Нет.  
— Ладно. В смысле, это хорошо. — Роджерс вертит папку в руках, переступает с ноги на ногу. Он в форме, и блик света то вспыхивает, то гаснет на серебристой звезде.  
Тони представляет себе искореженную метку под синей тканью, и озарение падает на него, как тень, притупляя блеск солнца и сияние в голове. Он думает, что может восстановить повреждения, он знает, как. М.О.Р.Г. Нужно всего лишь изменить некоторые параметры настройки и припаять десяток схем. Это вроде бы шанс на что-то.  
— Ты не мог бы заглянуть ко мне завтра? — спрашивает он, не слыша своего голоса.  
— Да, конечно. — Роджерс смотрит выжидательно, но Тони больше ничего не говорит. Тогда Роджерс кивает и исчезает где-то меж световых столбов.

Тони ждет весь день. Он не выходит из мастерской: смотрит новостные каналы, перебирает детали брони, даже дремлет пару часов. К двенадцати ночи уже понятно, что Роджерс не придет.

Барнс и Роджерс живут в разных квартирах на этаже Щ.И.Т.а, Тони находит нужную только с подсказки ПЯТНИЦы. Стучит несколько раз. Барнс открывает почти сразу.  
— Почему ты не просишь прощения? — Тони влетает в комнату, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
— За что? — Барнс осторожно прикрывает дверь, но внутрь не проходит. Здесь, на своей территории, он выглядит, как ни странно, неуверенно, смущенно даже. Стоит в пижамных штанах и футболке, смотрит на Тони, словно разрешение спрашивает о чем-то.  
— За родителей.  
Барнс обваливается на стену поврежденным плечом. Тони и сам недавно так же стоял перед Роджерсом, но по другой причине. По другой же?  
— Я не могу. — Голос у него выцветает с каждым звуком, и улыбка перекашивается, как будто кто-то дернул уголок рта в сторону. — Боюсь. А думал, меня уже ничем не напугать.

Тони рассеянно оглядывает полупустую комнату, натыкается ботинком на скомканную рубашку на полу — единственный след непорядка. Спрашивает с неожиданной горечью:  
— Что я не прощу?  
— Что простишь.  
— А я уже. — Тони вздыхает. — Не получается из нас с тобой трагических героев, все через задницу.

Барнс заходит в комнату, садится на диван и закрывает глаза ладонью. Тони не знает, что сказать или сделать. Поднимает мятую рубашку, комкает в руках. Рубашка пахнет нагретым железом, теплом.  
— Роджерса ведь нет в Башне?  
Барнс отрицательно мотает головой.  
— Не важно уже, на самом деле. Я тут придумал, как восстановить ваши марки. Можешь выразить восторг и радость.  
Барнс поднимает глаза, смотрит на него. Взгляд темный, блестит, как морская вода ночью.  
— Не надо.  
— Черт, Барнс, это не благотворительность! Это…  
—Тони. — Барнс впервые называет его по имени. Это оказывается чудовищно интимным, откровеннее любого секса, что у Тони когда-то был. Ужасно. Совершенно.  
Барнс стягивает майку и встает.  
— Смотри.  
Метка на его груди бледная, словно истертая татуировка, черные края исчезли совсем. Вместо них светлые тонкие следы шрамов, маленькие, как ростки травы.  
— Мы со Стивом решили, что не будем пытаться что-то с этим делать. Ни к чему. Мы все равно — семья, есть там общая марка или нет. К тому же от нее всегда было столько хлопот.  
Тони так и стоит, прижав к груди чужую рубашку, только смотрит вопросительно. Барнс облизывает губы, поясняет:  
— Мы, конечно, с ним друзья, но, когда ты точно знаешь, что он делает под одеялом и кого себе представляет, а он-то же самое знает о тебе, как-то все это пиздец как неловко.  
— Все думают, что вы спите. В смысле трахаетесь, как кролики.  
Барнс выглядит так, словно когда-то ему в бок воткнули стальной штырь, а теперь тот осыпается ржавой пылью. И неизвестно, исчезнет он полностью или часть его так и останется торчать между ребер.  
— Я так понимаю, твой последний вопрос: «Кого Стив представляет, закрывая глаза?»— Барнс устало вынимает из рук Тони смятую тряпку, откидывает в угол. — Давай. Спрашивай. Я скажу.

Тони раздумывает несколько секунд, подбирает слова, но фраза все равно оказывается беспомощной и неуклюжей:  
— Ты можешь пойти со мной? Тут недалеко. Я знаю, тебе нельзя покидать Башню, но я обещаю, никто не узнает. — Тони в раздражении трет ладонью глаза. — Нет, не так. Ты хочешь… со мной? Это вопрос. Третий.

Барнс моргает, смотрит на него своими темными глазами. Говорит рассеянно:  
— Мне нужно одеться, подождешь? — Уходит в спальню, но через минуту выглядывает из-за двери. — Да. Я ведь сказал? Да.

 

Когда Тони останавливает машину, летнее солнце еще не взошло, но горизонт уже прозрачно-голубой, весь в золотой дымке. Океан гладкий, почти не слышный. Тони тихо говорит:  
— Доброе утро, Джеймс.  
И тот просыпается, сонно поворачиваясь к нему. У него насмешливое, посветлевшее за ночь лицо.  
— Ты и утро — убийственное сочетание. — Прибавляет с отчаянной нежностью: — Тони.

Песчаная коса пляжа поднимается вверх, заканчивается на каменном козырьке. Тони находит в кармане телефон, сердце колет так сильно, что нужно задерживать дыхание. Он размахивается, и океан принимает пластиковую раскладушку, как принимает все, что ему доверяют. Тони отступает от края, упираясь спиной в Джеймса, тот обнимает его, прижимает теплую ладонь к невидимому под одеждой переплетению шрамов. Идеальный момент для откровений, а он все не может вспомнить первую строчку детского стишка — несуществующую формулу нового элемента.  
Джеймс улыбается ему в волосы и произносит за него: «Июльский полдень золотой сияет так светло…»  
И боль уходит, словно ее и не было никогда.


End file.
